Gas turbine engines are air-breathing machines, and are often required to operate in environments that include particulate matter in the air, for example, desert environments. In order to reduce damage to the engine, which may include erosion of static and rotating structures, as well to reduce the clogging of passages, e.g., such as turbine blade cooling passages, inlet particle separators are frequently employed. The present invention provides an improved inlet particle separator system for a gas turbine engine.